A Little Hope
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: An 9 yr old Harry comes across a girl in the park that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Effect!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, etc... etc... **

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've written anything. Due to ongoing work fatigue and spending some time recovering from an illness. It's been a hard road. I hope you enjoy this little tale that I came up with.**

**December 24th 1989...**

Harry Potter was a haunted boy. Not because of ghosts or anything. But because he often had the haunted look of loss in those emerald green eyes of his. It is often said that the eyes are the windows into one's soul. If this is true, than Harry Potter's soul has suffered greatly. After being left on the doorstep of his Aunt and Uncle, Vernon and Petunia Dursey. Harry Potter's life has been nothing but miserable. He has been constantly forced to do all the chores even though he was only seven. His cousin however, didn't have to lift a finger. Harry rarely got anything other than bread and water. He often went to sleep in his cupboard, yes the place where they made him sleep, hungry and depressed.

Harry liked to draw. It was one of the few things he didn't get punished for. He thought maybe the Durseys saw this as something normal and not weird. That changed however, when Petunia noticed one day that Harry had made several drawings of a girl in the park. This wouldn't have been to unusual, except for the fact that she was surrounded by blood and dead bodies. When questioned about the girl in the picture, Harry stated that he had a few dreams involving the girl.

Petunia had freaked and burned all of Harry's drawings and art supplies. This still didn't stop Harry though. He began to sneak crayons home from school and use it to draw pictures on the inside of his cupboard. He wasn't worried about his aunt or uncle finding them. They would never disgrace themselves by poking their heads in his bedroom.

Things changed one day however, as Harry made his way home from school.

Harry kicked a can off the sidewalk as he made his way towards home. 'Home, what home, the Dursey's hate me.' He mused.

Harry tried not to think about his relatives. He often wondered if the Dursey's would be happier if he just up and left. He glanced up and noticed that he was nearing the park soon. It was only a block from his number four.

Not really wanting to spend any more time with the Dursey's then he had to. He headed for the park. At least there, he could have some peace and quiet in order to study. This was another thing that the Dursey's tried to beat out of him. Since Harry discovered reading, he had fallen in love with it. The Dursey's saw his intelligence and quickly decided that is was part of his freakishness. He played dumb when they were around, alone however, he often delved into the world of fantasy to escape from the harsh world he lived in.

As he stepped onto the neatly, trimmed grass of the park, he noticed that there were no birds singing. It seemed strange to him, birds and squirls were usually all over the park this time of day.

He shrugged it off and stepped around a bush to head towards the swingsets. He paused in his tracks however, when he noticed a girl, about his age, sitting on one of the swings. She was swinging back and forth while singing some sort of song.

He watched her from the side of the bush, studying her in detail. She had long, flowing red hair. She had on a blue, summer dress. Harry couldn't quite make out her eyes, but they looked green like his from a distence.

Suddenly realizing that staring from the bushes might not be the best idea, Harry made his way towards the swingset.

As he approached, the girl looked up. He felt something churn in his stomach as a somewhat familiar emerald gaze met his own.

"Hello, would you like to swing with me?" The girl asked.

Harry smiled. "Sure, I'm Harry by the way. What's your name?" He asked.

"Lily." She beamed.

Harry slid into the swing next to her and kicked off. Soon the duo were laughing and chatting away like normal children. After what seemed like hours on the swingset. The duo found themselves sitting on a bench, chatting together.

"So, what's your favorite soda?" Lily asked.

"I'm not allowed to have soda. My aunt says 'Soda's for important little boys'." Harry said. While he did leave a few parts out of that statement. Manly the one where his aunt had said Soda was too good for a freak like him. He felt that Lily didn't need to know that.

Lily frowned. "Well that's no fun," She nibbled on her lip. "Well, what kind of books do you like to read?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to read books at home.. but I do sneak into the library and read. Madam Lovell doesn't mind. She says a boy with my intelligence will go far in the world."

Once again Lily frowned. "Well, if you ever want to read in peace you're welcome to come and visit me at my home if you want," She paused for a moment, seeming to reflect on something. "I have to go home soon. Would you like to come to my house tomorrow and play?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. Then, to his surprise, Lilly rushed forward and hugged him. Harry felt a warm sensation spread throughout his body. No one in his life had ever hugged him. This was a totally new sensation to him. Harry wrapped his arms around the girl and hugged her back.

The moment seemed to last forever before Lilly released him and stepped back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry." She waved and dashed into the bushes. Harry, momentarily surprised, sprinted after her. As he came through the bushes he got the shock of his life. The girl had vanished into thin air. He shook his head thinking maybe that he was just imagining things.

He decided that putting off the inevitable was only going to prolong his torture by the Durseys.

As Harry walked away, little did he notice a pair of emerald eyes watching him.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

Harry gave a deep sigh and stepped into the house of number four. He had barely taken a step before Dudley cliped him in the knee, causing him to stiffle the scream in his throat.

Vernon came around the corner and smiled at Harry. "Guess what your teacher told me today BOY!"

Harry gulped. This wasn't good, his uncle was too smug.

"Your teacher told called. At first I was confused. Why would a teacher be calling while on holiday. But then she began to praise about how we were raising such an intelligent little boy. Why, she said that you may even be able to skip ahead a grade at the rate your going."

Harry tried to back away, but his sore knee gave away causing him to collapse to his one good knee.

"You see boy, Dudley is the one that's important in this household. You're nothing but a good for nothing freak, If I had it my way, you would have been thrown into the garbage where you belong," Vernon kicked Harry in the ribs. Harry still wouldn't scream, he knew it would only cause the beating to become worse. "Now, I think we'll lock you in your cupboard for the remaining week. I think that will teach you not to corrupt the world with your freakishness."

Harry, on a rare occasion, spoke without thinking to his uncle. "But tomorrow's Chri..." He never got a chance to finish that statement as Vernon backhanded him.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

Later That Night...

Petunia woke with a start. She looked over to her husband and began to poke his large belly. "Vernon, there's someone in the house." She squeaked.

The fat man grumbled before rolling over and ignoring his wife. Petunia tried once more, but to no avail. She tried the phone, only to find out it was dead. She tried to poke Vernon again, only to realize that he was frozen. He was still breathing, but paralized.

She began to get out of bed when the door opened. Petunia looked up, ready to scream, only to freeze in total shock.

"Hello Petunia, it's been a long time." Lily said.

Petunia stared at the little red-headed girl. "It's not possible... you... you're dead!" Petunia shrieked. She began to back up towards the window. Her eyes darting around, looking for a way out.

"Oh, but it is very possible Petunia. For you see, I gave a lot to save Harry. I trusted the rat, what good that did me," Lily said bitterly before turning briefly to the side, her mind lost in thought for a second. But only for a second. Her emerald eyes once more focused on Petunia. "And then Dumbledore drops my one and only son off to you. YOU! The one who disowned me because I was different."

By now, Petunia's back was pressed against the wall. Lily stood calmly in front of her.

"What do you want?" Petunia said in a whisper.

"That will depend..." The red-head answered in response.

Despite her fear, Petunia looked down at Lily. "Depend on what?"

Lily was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Did you ever physically beat my son?"

Her words stung like hot fire to Petunia. She shook her head, this had to be some strange dream. Her sister was dead. The image in front of her was long gone.

Her thoughts were cut short as her head was yanked down violently by her hair. Emerald eyes. Eyes that burned like green fire, bore into hers. "Answer me! Did you beat my son?"

Petunia didn't answer, she didn't have to. Lily, impatient with Pentunia's lack of response, dove into the womans mind. What she saw sickened her.

Petunia fell back agianst the wall and trembled. Her sobs could have been heard for miles. If it weren't for Lily's silencing charm.

"What are you going to do to me... to us?" Petunia sobbed.

Lily stared hard at the woman. "Nothing... Nothing because your time will come Petunia. It will come, and pray that when you are judged. You are spared the horrors of what I've seen," Lily looked at Vernon and flicked her wrist. The fat man rolled off the bed and hit the floor hard. She turned back to face Petunia. "You could have had a great life Petunia. Harry will grow to love and protect his family. When he becomes of age, he will inherit the Potter family trust. He will become one of the welthiest men in Britain. You threw that all away Petunia. And for what? To satisfy your fat husband and your disdain for me.? You sicken me."

Lily turned to leave, only for Petunia's voice to stop her. "Wait, how are you alive? Why are you a child?"

Lily looked at her sister. "Sometimes... the power of a mothers love can overcome even death itself." And with that, Lily left Privet Drive.

8888888888888888

"Harry, are you ok?" A voice in the darkness said. Harry groaned, his head pounding.

As his vision began to brighten, he took in his surroundings. He was on a sofa, in front of a fireplace. The room looked as if it was fit for a king.

"Where am I?" He struggled to say. It was then he noticed Lily, who he had only met yesterday.

"You're someplace safe Harry. You won't ever have to go back to the Dursey's ever again." Lily smiled at Harry.

"But...What do you mean?" He struggled to understand.

"The Dursey's never saw how great you are Harry. But I do, I'm going to stick by your side no matter what."

Harry blinked at her. "But, I barely even know you. And where are we?" He asked.

"We are in one of your father's manors. It's been in the Potter family for generations. And as for who I am," She paused. She wanted to tell Harry the truth. But he wasn't ready for it yet. He wouldn't understand. "I'm your twin sister Harry. I was taken the night our parents were killed and raised to live abroad. But now I'm back to take care of you. And when our letter comes... we'll be ready for Hogwarts."

Harry blinked. "Hogwarts? Parent's killed... whahhh?" He asked confused.

Lily sighed. "Harry, There's a lot to explain. But, that can wait. For now, why don't we open our presents. It is Christmas after all." She beamed at him.

**A/N: This idea came to me out of the blue. After being away from writing for a while. I found I struggled to get back into the flow with my other two stories. I often would pick up the pen, only to stare blankly at the page. This story seemed to write itself. While it is a Christmas themed story. I had thoughts of continuing it, possibly, all seven years. But I'm not sure. This is the first story in a long while I feel the energy from. So tell me what you all think :)**


	2. Rebirth

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: So, thanks to all of you and your vote of confidence. I've decided to make this story into a full fledged one. If there are any spelling errors, my apologies. This story is un beta'd and my spell checker program keeps crashing on me.**

**October 31st, 1981... Godric's Hollow.**

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And..." Lily paused in her lulaby to Harry. She walked over towards the window with Harry in her arms.

A storm had been raging for the past two hours. A storm that Lily was sure, wasn't natural. Lily turned to Harry, a smile on her face. Her son was everything to her. A lot of things had been ruff the past couple of years, with Voldemort on the rise of course. So many of her friends have died. Even her parents were not spared the Dark Lords wrath. She still remembered beleving that they had been safely hidden, only to find that Voldemort had found and brutally murdered them. James was not so fortuante either. Both his parents were murdered as well. Though, the strangest thing did occur when she thought about James grandfather. Charles had held up inside his manson for nearly two days before the Dark Lord finally got through and murdered him. It was strange, because up until that point, no one had been able to stand toe to toe with Voldemort except Dumbledore. A knock on the door got her attention.

"Lily, is Harry having trouble sleeping?" James Potter asked as he poked his head in the door.

Lily smiled at James. If there was one certainty in life. It was the fact that James Potter loved his family.

Smiling Lily nodded. "I think it's the storm. It seems to really raining something fierce out there," Lily paused to lower Harry back into the crib. She tucked his favorite blanket over him. It was the image of a Dog and Stag playing together. Seeing that he was once again asleep, she turned to James. "Any word from Dumbledore on the Kiltucks? They had a son and daughter only a few years older than Harry."

"I'm afraid not," James said shaking his head. "The order has been quiet lately. I've got a bad feeling Lily," James pulled his wife into a hug. He kissed her head before lowering himself to her ear. "I want you to know Lily that no matter what. I love Harry and you. You two are my life. Without you, I don't know what I would do."

Lily tightened her arms around James. "Nothing's going to Happen James. He won't find us." She said, her voice breaking.

The sound of a Hammer striking steel caused the couple to jump apart. "Someone's triggered the wards." James shakingly said.

Without another word, James ran towards the door. He paused to look back at her. "Lily, If... If something happens. Take him and run." James turned and bolted through the door before she could reply.

She turned and flicked her wrist, causing her wand to slid from its holster into her hand. She quickly summoned a blanket and nappies for Harry.

"Twixy." She called. A moment later, a rather odd looking creature was standing in front of her.

"What can Twixy do for Mistress Lily?" The Elf asked with a bow.

"I need you to fortify the door with your magic." Lily said quickly.

Twixy looked horrified. "But.. But its not be enough to hold bad wizard misses."

Lily paused momentarily and looked at the elf. "I know Twixy. I just need to buy enough time to save Harry," She held up a hand to stop Twixy's protests. "There's not enough time. I can already feel Jame's magic leaving his body. We only have a minute at most. Once you're done, leave here and await for word on where Harry is taken."

The little Elf trembled. "Can Twixey not take baby Harry?." The elf asked. Lily shook her head. "I need to complete the spell first. Once I do, it will protect him from this monster." The little elf, with tears in her eyes, nodded and vanished with a pop.

Lily turned and placed the assembled nappies, blankes, and toys to the right of the crib. She pulled a knife from her back pocket. And, after taking a deep breath, sliced her hand open. She dabbed her fingers and began to draw five sets of runes on Harry's head.

A loud boom was heard as the door shook from the impact of magic. This caused Harry to wake. He began to scream. Lily quickly tried to sooth him but to no avail.

Another crack was heard and the door fell away. Lily turned to see a cloaked figure in black standing in the entrance.

"Stand aside foolish girl. I promised to spare your life for my servant. Lord Voldemort always keeps his word." Voldemort stated.

"Then you're going to have to break that promise." Lily fired a _'Reducto'_ at him only for him to merely swat it aside.

"I guess you're right. I will be breaking that promise. _'Avada Kedvra'_"

As the green light speed towards her. Lily took one last look at her son, who was staring up at her curiously.

8888888888888888888888888888 888

The first thing Lily Potter felt was the sensation of drowning. As the world swam into clarity around her, she realized that she really was drowning. Everything around her was pitch black. She clawed upward, trying to find someway to break the darkness surrounding her.

Eventually, her hand broke through and she quickly pulled her head free. The first thing she did was take a large gulp of air, before coughing violently. It was some time before she was able to pull the rest of her body out of the hole she was in.

She lay there for several minutes, gasping and grimcing as spikes of pain coursed through her body.

She opened her eyes, only to close them again. She opened them again and stared at a tombstone with her name etched onto it.

"What...What?" She tried to say. She realized suddenly, that something was very different.

She looked down to notice that the clothes on her were several sizes to large. She grabbed her face in her hands and noticed that her face was small. Noticing a puddle off to the side, she crawled over to it. The full moon was high in the sky as she stared at her reflection. Or rather, her reflection of herself from when she was nine.

'How... how was this possible? What's going on? Where was her son?' Dozens of these thoughts rang through her head.

A strong gust of wind caught her attention as she turned to see something being etched into the mud by some unseen force. Only two words appeared.

'Find Harry'

Lily looked to the sky and nodded. She wasn't sure what was going on. But, she knew she needed to find Harry.

She walked over to a tombstone and sat down to think. 'What should she do first?'

She glanced down and realized that she really needed some new clothes. She jumped to her feet in realization.

That's it. She could go to the old manor house. The elves would surely help her in her search for Harry.

"Pixey, Twixey." She called out.

A soft pop revealed two elves standing before her, both dressed in brown coats with black trousers. "What can we do..." The one elf paused to look at her. "How is this possible? Mistress Lils be dead." The elf was starting to tear up. Lily realized she had to calm her quickly.

"I am Lily Twixey, but in a way I'm not. It's hard to explain. Please, if you can take me home I will try to figure it out... ok?" She asked.

Twixey nodded but Pixey was looking skeptical. "We will know if you's be telling the truth Mistress. The wards won't allow anyone not connected to a Potter by blood or Marriage to pass through the wards." Pixey said.

Pixey grabbed hold of Lily and with a pop. The three were gone. Unknown to them. After they left the graveyard. The grave Lily crawled out of refilled itself and was the same as it was before.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888

The first thing Lily realized was that she had made it through the wards. They recognized her. The second thing she realized is that she hated almost all forms of wizarding travel. Once she hit solid floor, she was off in search of a bathroom to right herself.

Wiping her mouth, she returned to the den. "I hate Apparition no matter what the means." She mumbled.

She jumped slightly when Pixey appeared beside her with a pop. "Pixey has something for you. A dress of the finiest materials from China for you Misses." The elf said proudly.

Lily went to take the dress but the elf shook his head. "No, no Mistress. First we must clean you." Lily made to protest but Twixey had appeared and both elves marched her to the bathroom where a large hot, bubble bath awaited. The two elves proceeded to try and scrub her skin off. Thankfully, it didn't last very long. Soon she was standing in the den in her new red dress.

Pixey appeared with a tray and small table. The elf sat the table in front of a chair before setting the tray onto it. "We fix Mistress something to eat." The elf said. Lily nodded and was about to sit down when she suddenly got a strange feeling. "Pixey, can you bring me the Potter family tome?" She asked. The elf nodded and vanished with a pop.

Lily had begun to eat when a soft pop signaled Pixey's return. In his hands was very large tome. She pushed the table aside and sat the book down on the couch. She began searching through the pages. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but as she searched, the uneasy feeling she felt was growing in intensity. Finally, she came across James being listed.

_**James Potter Married to Lily Evans Potter. **_

_**James and Lily Potter- Died October 31st, 1981.**_

_**Both Parents are survived by their children.**_

_**Harry James Potter and Lily Eve Potter. **_

Lily jumped back from the book so fast, the table and tray went sailing across the room. "How... how can this be?." She asked. 'What did this mean? How was this possible?'

The two elves stared at her strangely, before setting off to clean up the mess that she had made. Lily made her way back to the book. She looked down again at her name. It stated she had a daughter... no wait.. it stated that she was the daughter? She was so confused. The page suddenly turned to reveal four handprints. On each page there were a large one and a small one each. One was listed for James and Harry, the other, Lily and Lily. Lily, seeming of her own free will. First touched what should have been her own handprint. Nothing happened. She then moved her hand to the smaller handprint, which being the size of a toddlers, was a lot smaller then her hand. She touched the print with two fingers and it glowed.

'So... I'm the daughter? How is this possible? I know that I was married to James and had a son named Harry. I don't ever remember having a daughter.'

The pages began to turn violently before settling on a blank page. Lily gasped as writing began to appear.

_**Sometimes a mothers love is capable of great things.. use it wisely Lily, take care of Harry and yourself, show him happiness... show him love... stand by his side forever...**_

Lily looked up from the book. "WHO ARE YOU?" She yelled. Both elves came running into the room.

"Is Mistress Lily ok?" Pixey asked. She nodded. "Yes Pixey, I'm just a bit tired."

"Pixey will set up the master bedroom then for Mistress." The elf started to snap his fingers when Lily stopped him. "No Pixey, first we need to go get Harry."

Pixey nodded, but then hung his head low. "We's tried to find Master Harry... but haven't been able to. We asked Dumblesdore himself if he knew where Master Harry was, he said he didn't."

Lily tensed up. Dumbledore... he knew where her son was. 'But why would he put him with Petunia?' She asked herself. Then realization struck her.

"He's with my sister," She said aloud. She realized that the need to power her spell would have to rely on blood. And since she was dead... or.. well anyway. Harry would have to rely on being near her sister for the protection to work.

Lily also had a feeling that something awful was about to happen. "Pixey, what day is it?" She asked out of curiosity.

"It's December 24rd Madam, shall we set up the Christmas tree?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, buy presents for both Harry and myself. He will be here for Christmas," As the elf nodded she turned to Twixey. "I want you to take me to get Harry." Twixey nodded.

'I'm coming Harry, don't worry. I may not be sure of my exact realationship with you now... but I will still take care of you no matter what.'

**Thanks to everyone who likes this story. **

**Recommened Story: Stargate: Galatic Imperium by Vexmaster. One of the best epic crossovers ever.**


	3. Moving Forward, Surprise Visit!

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Any spelling errors I apologise for. My spell checker isn't working properly. **

_Warm, this was what Harry was currently feeling. He felt as if his body was laying on warm sand while something soft was pressed into his back. Oddly enough, the sand was snoring. _

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked around. He was in a four poster bed with the curtains closed. He made to sit up be felt something holding him down. He looked down to see an arm, a female arm, gripping his waist. He turned his head to stare at a red headed girl, that was currently snuggled up to him, fast asleep.

The surprised expression on his face quickly changed to happiness as he recalled the previous evening.

_Harry sat his present down and turned to Lily. "Lily, How did you find me? What did you mean when you said our parents were killed? Aunt Petunia told me they died in a car crash."_

_Lily's breath caught in her chest. 'Car crash? What the hell kind of lies did Petunia tell my son.'_

"_Harry, our parents were wizards... or wizards and witches to be exact. We're capable of magic Harry." She said soothingly. She could see that Harry was shaking slightly. 'Perhaps nerves?' she wondered._

"_That's... how? Magic is real?" He asked. _

_It seemed timing was everything as Pixey popped in appearance right in front of them. "Does Mistress Lily need anything?"_

_She let out a chuckle of amusement as Harry jumped backwards, nearly flipping over the couch in his reaction to Pixey appearing._

"_Perhaps some hot coca Pixey," She said after getting her laughter under control. "Then some hot food would be delicious." _

_The little elf nodded before popping away. She turned to Harry, who was staring like a fish out of water. "That was a house elf Harry, we have two."_

"_Magic?" Harry mumbled. She simply nodded._

"_Now, as to what Petunia told you. As I stated, our parents were a wizard and witch," Harry nodded. "They cared for us very much."_

"_Then what happened to us? Why did I have to live with my horrible realtives?" He asked. Lily could see the hurt in his eyes. She realized that he clearly felt she had been given the better end of the stick._

"_Our parents loved us Harry. When Voldemort killed our parents we were seperated. I was taken by a family friend and hidden within the states. She tried to take you as well, but you had already been taken by Hagrid. He's one of Albus Dumbledore's men and also the caretaker of Hogwarts. That's the school we will be going to in a few years to learn how to use our magic. Albus felt that you needed to be with your blood realtives," Lily paused as several expressions graced her face before turning back to Harry. "Blood wards or not, I do not understand why he thought putting you with Petunia was a great idea. She's always despised everything to do with magic." Lily spat._

"_She knew?" Harry's eyes widened almost comically._

"_Yes," Lily nodded. "She became bitter when our mother got her letter. From what I understand from my guardian at the time. Petunia wanted to be a witch as well. But sadly, she was just a muggle. She became extremely bitter because of it.. as I'm sure you know." _

_Harry looked away for a moment. Lily could see the tears in his eyes. "What happened to your guardian?" He asked, while trying to control the emotions in his voice. _

_Lily's mind spun for a moment. She hated lying to her son, but she felt the reality of the situation was to much to handle._

"_She passed on about three months ago." Lily said._

_Harry held up a hand. "Wait, you said Dumbledore had me placed with Aunt Petunia because of the blood wards. But, wouldn't it make sense for him to find you and place you with me as well?"_

_'Dammnit' Lily inwardly cursed. But then inspiration struck her. "My guardian was well aware of that fact. It was one of the reasons he had tried to take us both," She paused to take a breath as Harry surveyed her. "We did not share rooms Harry. My room was opposite yours Harry. My guardian found me first, but when she went to get you, you were already gone. For some reason, only Dumbledore seemed interested in making sure you were safe." Lily finished bitterly. _

_Harry was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Seems like this Dumbledore is a bad man." _

"_He's not nessicarrly necessarily a bad man, but misguided," Seeing Harry's look she decided to elaborate. "Harry, Let's say that for years someone told you that you were the best dancier ever. You would probably believe it right?," seeing Harry's slow nod she continued. "Albus has been seen as the leader of the light for decades. Ever since his defeat of grindelwald. People see him as the shinning beacon of light. It is at this point that one's head can become to full. As I said, he's not a bad man, just misguided."_

"_Ok, I think I understand... I think," Harry chuckled. Inwardly, he was sure to keep his eye on Albus Dumbledore when they went to Hogwarts. "So, tell me more about magic." Harry asked smiling._

**ALHALHALH**

Harry yawned and tried to get out of bed, only for Lily to mumble and tighten her grip on his waist. For someone smaller than him, she sure had an iron grip.

"Lily," Harry whispered. "It's time to get up."

"Don't wanna, I'm comfortable." She replied, snuggling up more to Harry.

With a blush, Harry called one of the elves, just like Lily had told him to. "Um... Pixey?"

With a pop that made Harry jump, waking Lily up in the process, Pixey appeared in front of Harry. "What can Pixey get for the young Lord Potter today?" The elf said with a bow.

"Um...," Harry blinked. "A good breakfast would be lovely, enough for the both of us." Harry finished. Meanwhile Lily was struggling to hold in her laughter.

"Pixey will do as master asks." Pixey said with a bow before popping away.

"Oh stuff it already!" Harry exclaimed. Lily began roar in laughter then as Harry threw the covers off and got out of the bed. He took a few paces before stopping and turning to Lily. "Um... where are my clothes?" He asked. This only caused Lily to laugh even harder. "Girls" Harry mumbled before walking off.

**ALHALHALH**

**2 weeks later...**

The two children were taking a stroll along the lake that was one of two on the property. Harry still tried to comprehend the scope of the wealth he had inherited. He wasn't going to let it go to his head by no means. That's one of the first things Lily told him when they discussed the money that they had. They agreed to use it for their basic needs, occasionally for something fun. But other than that, they would just leave it where it is.. for now.

"Hey Harry, want to play tag?" Lily asked. Harry couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Sure," Harry grined. "You can't just grab my glasses and run off this time Lily." Harry smirked. A few days ago the pair, along with a disguised Pixey in an adult human form, had visited a healer about Harry's eyes. The healer had been shocked at the deteration of his eyes. The low light from the cubboard probably played a heavy part in that. As more and more of these small things popped up, Lily kept track. One day, she would have to pay another visit to her dear old sister.

"Are you alright lil's?" Harry asked.

"Huh?," Lily asked, snapping out of her thoughts. Seeing the look on his face she grinned. "I was just thinking about 'evil ways to torture my child. Hehe'" She said while changing her voice to sound like an evil old witch.

"You'll never get me!" Harry exclaimed before running off. Lily giggled and chased after him.

**2 months later...**

Harry sat huddled in the large chair. Curled up by his side, was Lily. The two had spent the last few hours reading together. He could only smile as he thought about all the wonderful things he had encountered since he learned of magic... since he left those dreadful people. He looked down at Lily. The girl in question had her head proped on his shoulder as she read the same book as him.

"If you stare at me long enough. I may just turn into a frog." She declared suddenly.

"You can do that?" Harry's eyes widened comically.

"Only with training. And you really don't have a choice in the animal that you transform into," She couldn't help but giggle as Harry was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "That's a long ways off though Harry. We'll learn about that then. For now though, let's finish this book then go to bed."

Harry smiled and nodded. As the two turned back to their book, Harry couldn't but think about how much better his life was now.

**ALHALHALH**

Vernon was whistling a tune as he made his way to his car. Today was going to be excellent. He had the weekend off and was packing for a much needed weekend trip with Petunia and Dudley.

"Vernon Dursey?" two men in uniform asked as they stepped onto the drive way of number four privet drive.

"Yes? What do you want? If you're selling something. I'm not interested." He growled out. How dare these people ruin his Saturday.

"Sir, we're police officers," Vernon pailed visibly. "May we step inside and have a small chat? I promise it won't take long."

Vernon nodded his head nerviously. 'Even If the freak was gone. Some of his stuff still resides in the cubboard.'

Vernon shook his head and put on his best gentleman role. "As you wish officers. Right this way to my lovely home." He beamed.

The officers and Vernon made their way into the house and towards the kitchen.

"Would you gentlemen care for tea?" Both men shook their heads. "What can I do for you officers?"

"Were here in regards to your nephew, Harry Potter. He is your nephew correct?" One officer asked. The officer was tall and muscular built with slightly graying hair.

"Unfortunately he is. His mother and father got themselves killed when he was a baby. We've had to take care of him ever since. He's a bad child that's for sure."

The officer nodded and looked at his partner. A man who was smaller, with blond hair. "We're here because he hasn't showed up for school in two months. Is there a reason he hasn't?"

"The brat ran off. I reported it two days after he didn't come back." Vernon growled out.

Both officers looked surprised for a moment, but quickly covered it. "Yes, well, we're here doing a follow up," Seeing Vernon's look. The officer quickly came up with an idea. "While you and I dicuss Harry's possible whereabouts is it ok if my partner searches his room for clues as to where he may run off to?"

Vernon nodded, not really thinking. Something was off about these two. The smaller blond man got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Now Mr. Dursey, was there any problems between your family and Harry? Something that may have caused him to run away?" The officer asked.

"Honestly, we treated that boy well. But he had issues. Always causing trouble in the neighborhood. My wife is home more often then I am, so she may know for sure. But you could ask Ms. Figg across the street, she often babysat for us when we went out of town." Vernon hoped he was playing his part well.

"Is there a reason you never took Mr. Potter with you?" The officer asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The boy would act out terribly when ever we took him places. I had hoped with a few punishements with not being able to go, he would straighten up. But it never happened I'm sorry to say."

The officer was just about to ask another question when Dudley walked into the room. Vernon turned and frowned. "Dudley, go to your room, I'm talking to some police officers right now."

Dudley didn't answer however, he kept his eyes fixed on the far wall. "Dudley? Did you hear what I said?" Vernon asked, his voice rising slightly.

"He won't answer you Mr. Dursey," The blond officer said walking into the kitchen. And to Vernon's horror, he was carrying one of those sticks that Petunia's sister used. "He can't answer because I silenced him. This filthy muggle seemed surprised when I thought the only furnished childs room was his. I wonder why that is?" He asked with a glare towards Vernon.

"You're some of those freaks!" Vernon yelled. To late his realized his mistake as white hot pain coursed through his body. Vernon dropped to the floor and started to twitch as every nerve center in his body coursed with extreme pain.

"That's enough Nott. We can't have him die to early can we?" The blond man smiled.

Through narrow slights Vernon watched in what might be called awe as the man waved a wand over himself and suddenly, Vernon was looking at a long, blond haired aristocratic looking man.

"As you wish Lucius." The man, known as Nott grumbled.

"Why are you doing this?" Vernon struggled to say.

Lucius smiled. It was a smile that made Vernon's blood run cold. "Simple, your nephew defeated our master when he was but a baby. Several of the Dark Lord's followers tried to find him and kill him. But the Potter was very well hidden, presumably by Dumbledore himself. And, judging by the deteration of the wards, it's accurate to say that Potters been gone for a long time now. Tell me muggle, how does it feel to know that a wizard was the one who was keeping your family safe this whole time? It frightens you doesn't it?" Lucius cackled with glee.

"We don't have time for this Lucius, we need to find his room so we can try and get a trace. Dumbledore we'll be coming soon for sure." Nott said.

Lucius sighed. "Yes, you're right Nott," He turned his eyes back to Vernon. "Where is the boys room?" Lucius asked, his wand pointed square between Vernons eyes.

"The cubboard under the stairs." Vernon said quickly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. He looked up at Nott and tipped his head for the man to go check. Sure enough, moments later Nott came back into the room.

"I found some dried blood, as well as small paints on the inside. It appears that this disgusting muggle kept the Potter child in the cubboard." Nott then spat on Vernon.

Lucius turned with furry towards Vernon. "I had planned on killing you right away. But now I think I have something better in mind."

**Potter Manor...**

Harry bolted upright into a sitting position, screaming his lungs out. Lily immediately woke and had her arms around him.

"Harry what's wrong?" She asked, Harry was shaking violently.

"Something's happened... I'm not sure what though. But it's very bad." He stated.

Lily frowned and quickly summoned Pixey. "Pixey, fetch me a calming draught for Harry." The elf nodded and popped away.

"It's probaby just nightmares again Harry. The potion will help you go back to sleep." Harry nodded and relaxed back onto the pillow. Lily smiled and nodded to him, causing Harry to smile in return. Inside, she wondered if something bad really did happen.

**Hogwarts, Headmasters Office...**

Dumbledore sighed as he sat down at his desk. The past month had been a task for his old bones. Several meetings in Russia and Japan, as well as the states had him feeling haggard. He started to summon one of the school elves when the silver instruments, that he used to monitor Harry suddenly stopped.

He quickly stood and walked over to the fireplace. He tossed a handful of powder into the fire and called for Arabella's home. Nothing happened. Suddenly, very worried, He quickly looked to Fawks. "Take me there old friend."

Fawks nodded before taking off and landing on Albus's shoulder. The phoenix thrilled the pair disappeared in a flash of fire.

Albus suddenly found himself standing in Arabella's living room. A glance to the side, he spotted to his horror, the body of Arabella Figg. He closed his eyes for a moment in sadness. He walked over to her and with his left hand, closed her eyes. She appearently had been taken by surprise. He made his way to the door and stepped through. Across the street, number four burned with furry. Above the raging inferno, a green skull with a snake in its mouth floated. Albus closed his eyes and sighed. 'What will we do now?'

**A/N: Hello everyone, Sorry it has been so long since I updated. But real life happened. Add in the fact that I read more than I write so I have a tendency to get hooked on a good story and get caught up on it. So, sorry for being late. As for Lucius and Nott seemingly having no problem playing their parts. Well I always thought that if someone really wanted to get their enemy, they would find a way to do it.**

**Recommened Story this time around. 'Beyond The Veil' by megamatt09. It's a Harry Potter/X-men Evolution story. It's very well done. He has several crossovers that he's working on. And there all very well done.**


End file.
